virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
A Random Ben 10 Birthday
Plot thingy As the episode begins in Ben's bedroom, as he snores. Ben: *snores* pizza.... His alarm clock goes off, doing such a racket. Ben bursts awake and blows up the alarm clock with a buzooka. Ben: Dang, I hate that clock. He gets up, and lazily checks the calender. Ben: Meh... Today's Wedenesday... laundry.. new movie stuff... nothing too impor- STEVE'S BIRTHDAY IS TODAY?! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e3/Explosion-emote.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e3/Explosion-emote.gif Sequence! Ben 10! He's a kid and he wants to have fun! Ben 10! But when you need a superhero, he'll cower off and run! Ben 10! Despite the muscles he's got on his arm! He'll fall like a hollow sack from the littlest harm! Ben 10! When trouble's taking place, He'll hide in any vase! Ben 10! When his life is on the line, He'll never cease to whine! Ben 10! of Opening Sequence! He slaps down the watch, transforming. Way Big: WAY BIG!!! He shatters the whole house, and roars. He crushes the whole place, and steps on Mr. Baumann's car. Mr. Baumann: MY CARRRR! Way Big pees on him, as he gets flooded away in a huge wave of pee. Mr. Baumann: DANG YOU BEN TENNYSS-!!! Way Big: Hehe. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/73/Trollface.png He goes to Gwen's house. Way Big: Gwen! Curtis! Kevin: It's Kevin... Way Big: STEVE'S BIRTHDAY IS TODAY! Kevin: I don't care. Way Big: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/6b/Darkrage.png He throws Kevin into space and leaves. Way Big: KK time to tell Rook now! He, now in his human form goes into Max's Plumbing and uses the toilet and poops. Ben: ahhh... nothing like some nice pooping. He flushes, and gets up. Meanwhile, the poop falls through the toilet and hits Magister Patelliday on the head, causing him to run around in circles. Patelliday: Not again! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207142845/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d8/Cry.png Ben goes down in the elevator, and walks by. Ben: Ohai Patelliday. Nice brown hat. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/73/Trollface.png Patelliday: ITS NOT A HA- Ugh forget it.. http://images.wikia.com/aceofspadesfanfiction/images/e/e1/Cryemote.png http://images.wikia.com/aceofspadesfanfiction/images/e/e1/Cryemote.png Ben walks up to Rook, who's watching Blue's Clues. Ben: Ohai Rook. Whatcha doin' Rook: I am watching this very educational show. Did you know blue dogs leave pawprints on random objects? Ben: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120210145813/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c3/Whoa.png No ways. Ben blows up the TV. Rook cries and wets his pants. Screen cuts to Steve's bedroom, as he snores. Steve: *snores* pizza.... His alarm clock goes off, doing such a racket. Steve bursts awake and blows up the alarm clock with a buzooka. Steve: Dang, I hate that clock. He gets up, and lazily checks the calender. Steve: Meh... Today's Wedenesday... laundry.. new movie stuff... nothing too impor- STEVE'S BIRTHDAY IS TODAY?! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e3/Explosion-emote.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e3/Explosion-emote.gif wait, I'm Steve Ahmad walks in. Ahmad: Waw. He swipes away the remains of the clock and puts in another. Ahmad: Yeah, sure, blow up the clock. How expensive can that be. Its not like someone is working his freaking as- Steve: Ahmad! Ahmad: wut Steve: Check the calender. Ahmad: Kay. Ahmad goes to the calender and lazily checks it. Ahmad: Meh... Today's Wedenesday... laundry.. new movie stuff... nothing too impor- STEVE'S BIRTHDAY IS TODAY?! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e3/Explosion-emote.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e3/Explosion-emote.gif Steve: IKR, let's go do stuff for it! Ahmad: Like? Steve: First, let's call in the main guests! Timmy and his crew! Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof poof in, while Wanda accidentally falls into a paper shredder and gets shredded into tiny bits of sand while no one really cares that she died. Steve: The TMNT and Casey Jones! Donnatello, Michelangelo and Casey Jones teleport in while Leonardo and Raphael accidentally get different coordinates and get teleported into an active volanco. Steve: Iron Man and Thor! Iron Man waves, while Thor rains down lightning, burning down a poor mailman who was unfortunate enough to exist exactly where Thor lands. Steve: I also want in Gary Oak and Charizard. Gary Oak walks in, and waves. Charizard uses SPONTANEOUS AWESOME MEGA APPEARANCE. Its super effective. Ahmad: Is that all of them? Steve: More will come in in due time. But for now, my wishlist! He unfolds a paper as it unrolls down the floor, out of the room, out of the house, out of the city, out of the state, out of the planet, out of the galaxy. Ahmad: Well, that's somehting... Steve: And anyone who doesnt get me presents will be FIRED! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/3d/Evilemote.png The crowd goes gasp. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/24/OhCrapGuy.png Steve: Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say fired? I meant, LITERALLY BURNED UP AND EXTERMINATED!!! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/3d/Evilemote.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/3d/Evilemote.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/3d/Evilemote.png The crowd goes gasp even deeper. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/24/OhCrapGuy.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/24/OhCrapGuy.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/24/OhCrapGuy.png Steve: Hehe. Now, announce my birthday! French Narrator: The president declares a national holiday as the poor minimum wage staff of the goverment continue on to- Steve shoots the French narrator. Steve: No politics on my birthday! He slaughters the rest of the French Narrator's family, including a poor distant cousin who only came to eat after thanksgiving. Steve: Yay. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207132542/ben10fanfiction/images/3/3c/Tard.png Cop: Wow, that normally would've been first degree murder of seven poor innocents who probably did no crimes, but since its your birthday, we're not arresting you. Steve: Cool. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a0/B%29_icon.png Ben and Rook appear, along with Gwen and Kevin who is cuffed to a moving lawnmower. Ben 23 also appears. Ben 23: Ello. Brandon: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/6b/Darkrage.png He kicks 23 off a cliff. 23 lands in cuddly puppy land and gets attacked by well...cuddy puppys. Ben: STEVE! Steve: Hai. Ahmad: Hey Rook. Crazy life, isn't it? Rook: Hello. It has been a duration since I have seen someone who isn't so mentally retarded. Steve: HOW DARE YOU!!! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d3/Raage.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d3/Raage.png Steve blows Rook's brains out. Steve: Alright then, Ben, hand over my presents! Ben: Your what? Steve: YOU DIDN"T GET ME ANY?! Ben: Uhhhh actuallyyyyyy uhhhhhh Steve: GET ME PRESENTS OR YOUR MOM DIES! Ben: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141202013218/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fe/Derpwut.png Steve presses a button and Ben's mom appears tied up with a huge pool of sharks below her. Ben: Oh wow. KK Let's go Rook! Steve: And as a final thing, A huge countdown clock lands on Rook's corpse, crushing it. As it begins counting down for 17 hours. Steve: That's all the time you're getting before my birthday ends! Now shoo! Ben hurries away, holding some chains that hold Rook's corpse. Ben is seen at Toy'Rus, looking for a present. Ben: OOOOOHHHHHHH! A NEW BARBIE DOLL!? I'LL TAKE IT! He walks out of the store, setting off the alarm. The cops show up. Cop#1: You are under arrest. Ben: wut. He transforms into The Worst. They all shoot him and the Worst isnt even affected. The Worst: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/73/Trollface.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/73/Trollface.png TROLOLOLOOO He kicks them all and kills them. He reverts. Ben: Ah. Doing the good thing is exhausting! Rook: You call stealing a barbie dolll and killing the cops that try to stopyou the good thing? http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207141348/ben10fanfiction/images/2/20/O_o.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207141348/ben10fanfiction/images/2/20/O_o.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207141348/ben10fanfiction/images/2/20/O_o.png Ben: derp. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141202013218/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fe/Derpwut.png Ed, Double D and Eddy appear. Ben: Who are you guys? Are you the Jonas Brothers!? Eddy: On the contrary!! I'm here to offer you a business opportunity. Ben: I ain't no business guy! He turns to walk off as Ed eats Double D. Eddy: No! WAIT! Ben: wut http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141202013218/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fe/Derpwut.png Eddy: If you gave me five hundred dollars worth of property and that nice little thing in your hands, I will grant you IMMORTALITY!!!!! Ben: Meh idc about living forevah Eddy: Then... Then... Well, I didn't want to say this before but... Ben: wut http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/8/87/Freaked_out.gif Eddy: My friend here Ed... has... Ben: Spit it out Eddy: he has uhh.... Cardio- uhhh flameo... uhhh... he's gott uhh... EDRIBIOBRAIN CANCER! Ben: What's an edribiobrain? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141202013218/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fe/Derpwut.png Eddy: wow you actually managed to repeat the exact word Oh its a very very very very important thing! Without it we will all be giving our stuff and 500 dollars to strangers who lie about their friends having imaginery cancer types! Rook: That sounds extremely ironic. Ben: Makes sense. Ben gives him all he asked for. Eddy: YAYYY JAWBREAKER TIMEEE!!! He ran off towards the store but he trips with a shoelace and falls in the sewers where flushed down allegators eat him alive. Rook: ...what just happened? Ben: Yo momma http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/1b/Yaoming.jpg Rook: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e2/Dots.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e2/Dots.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e2/Dots.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e2/Dots.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e2/Dots.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e2/Dots.gif Well, I most certainly am not doing good with my life. Ben: Do I look like I care? Rook: You look anything but that, I assure you. Just then, two weirdos and a cat appear. (Jessie): Prepare for trouble! (James): Make it double! (Jessie): To protect the world from devastation! (James): To unite all people within our nation! (Jessie): To denounce the evils of truth and love (James): To extend our reach to the stars above! (Jessie): Jessie! (James): James! (Jessie): Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! (James): Surrender now or prepare to fight! (Meowth): Meowth, that's right! (Ben): AH! Talking cat! He transforms into Heatblast amd farts, sending Team Rocket flying. (Team Rocket): Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again. (Ben): http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/73/Trollface.png The familiar ding is heard. We now switch back to Steve, who is in the mall shopping with Ahmad. Steve: Ooh, Pokémon DVD! He throws it to Ahmad, and it lands on the huge pile of things he is holding. Ahmad struggles and falls over. Steve: Hehe, real happy this is all coming from Dakota's credit card. He moves to the next stand. Sixef appears. Sixef: You are pretty! Steve: http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/8/87/Freaked_out.gif I'm not even a girl! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207132508/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fa/._..png Sixef: No, you are Misty from Pokémon! Steve: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e2/Dots.gif Sixef kisses Steve. Ahmad: WHAT THE FUDGE. Steve shoots Sixef off and Ahmad begins beating up Sixef. Ahmad: Nuuu he is mine!! Ahmad continues stabbing Sixef with a crowbar. http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/1/12/Stab.gif Sixef: Nooo! I want herr! Steve: AHHH KILL IT, AHMAD, KILL IT WITH FIREE! Ahmad throws Sixef out the window, as a truck runs his corpse over and the world explodes. Steve: Whew, good riddance! Albedo appears. Albedo: Greetings, Steeeve. I have come all the way from Galvan Prime to bring you this, Albedo gives him an Ultimatrix. Ahmad: nuuu its a trap Ahmad feeds a random guy the Ultimatrix. Random Guy: wu-- (explodes http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e3/Explosion-emote.gif ) Steve: Ayye, look! Its Albaydo! Albedo: http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/8/87/Freaked_out.gif Its Albedo! Steve: Nah, its Albaydo. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/73/Trollface.png Albedo: Nooo http://images.wikia.com/aceofspadesfanfiction/images/e/e1/Cryemote.png Its Albe- Steve: Nah its Albaydo. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/73/Trollface.png Hehe, birthday powahs. Hulk appears and begins clobbering Albedo. Albedo: AYEEE Hulk: Hulk no like Albaydo! Hulk smash Albaydo! Hulk begins punching Albedo nonstop. Steve: Hehe. Being evil is fun. http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a9/XD_emote.gif Hulk stuffs Albedo into the ground, breaking every bone in his body. Ahmad: That's... gonna hurt in the morning... big time. Hulk clobbers seven cars over Albedo. Albedo: MOMMY http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207142845/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d8/Cry.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207142845/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d8/Cry.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207142845/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d8/Cry.png He wets his pants and Hulk undusts his hands. Steve: Seeya, big guy. Hulk: Hulk like Steve. Hulk wishes Albedo happy birthday. Steve: Np Hulk. Hulk walks off. Ahmad: ...how can we afford him? ._. Steve: Ah, I sold Dakota's house for that. Funny thing, there was an old lady in there that cried and told us that her son will stop us. Hehehe. We sold her for three cents. Ahmad: ...that's... something. Steve: derp http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141202013218/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fe/Derpwut.png Ash: Hey guys, I'm As- Ash blows up. Steve: Lolnope. Ahmad: I question your sanity sometimes...